Kau dan Aku
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Seorang penyihir dengan surai pirang berdiri ditengah bebatuan di negeri Tokyo, mata kirinya terampas sesaat yang lalu.


**Fic ini saia buat dengan sebenar-benarnya *lho**

**Eh maksud saia dengan segala ke-gajean.**

**Mari kita simak.**

**Kau dan Aku**

Seorang penyihir dengan surai pirang berdiri ditengah bebatuan di negeri Tokyo, mata kirinya terampas sesaat yang lalu. Dia menatap jauh hamparan reruntuhan di negeri Tokyo tempat mereka singgah sekarang. Mengamati hal yang lalu lalang sambil memegangi mata kirinya yang kini kosong tertutup _eyepad_.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang berbadan lebih kekar dari sang penyihir ini datang dari belakang. Ia berdiri dihadapan sang penyihir menatapnya dalam, "hey!" serunya.

Sang penyihir tak menoleh hanya mengangguk dan menjawab, "ya, ada apa?" disertai dengan tanya yang singkat.

"Kau seharusnya beristirahat. Kau baru saja pulih dari luka yang kau alami pada mata kananmu," pria itu memperingatkan sang penyihir.

Sang penyihir terdiam dan menoleh dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "aku tidak apa-apa, Kurogane," penyihir bernama Fye itu tersenyum pada pria yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya, dan ia memanggilnya Kurogane.

Kurogane sedikit membelalakan matanya sedikit saat sang penyihir memanggilnya dengan namanya saja tanpa _embel-embel_ julukan-julukan yang biasanya ia berikan.

_**Beberapa Jam Yang Lalu**_

"_Hey penyihir! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?!" seorang pria dengan matanya yang merah menatap seorang wanita dari layar abstrak yang ia panggil dengan sebutan penyihir._

_Sang wanita penyihir terdiam, "ada" jawabnya dengan sangat singkat._

"_Apa?!" tanya pria bermata merah itu._

"_Tapi ada imbalannya," sang penyihir._

"…_." Sang pria bermata merah terdiam._

_Tetapi wanita penyihir itu menatap seorang pria lainnya yang memiliki mata hijau garnet dan rambut hitam yang rapi._

"_Kurogane mintalah padaku permintaan Subaru dan katakanlah pada Subaru untuk memberikan darahnya pada Fye, karena darah Subaru adalah darah vampire" ucap sang wanita penyihir. Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang vampire._

"_Dengan begitu Fye akan tertolong dia pun akan menjadi sama dengan Subaru dan Kamui, menjadi vampire," wanita penyihir itu melanjutkan. "Tetapi, Kurogane. Sertakan juga darahmu saat Fye diminumkan darah Subaru, dengan begitu seterusnya Fye hanya akan meminum darahmu saja," penjelaskan sang penyihir ini membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut dan syok._

"_Baiklah. Aku mohon berikan darahmu, aku akan membayar imbalan untuk airnya" Kurogane menjawab._

_Tetapi, "Biar aku yang melakukannya" seorang berwajah mirip dari Subaru dengan rambut sedikit berantakan dan matanya yang ungu maju menuju Kurogane dan menyayat pergelangan tangannya._

"_Kemarikan tanganmu" pria bernama Kamui itu pun menyayat pergelangan tangan Kurogane saat Kurogane menyodorkan tangannya pada Kamui._

_Dua tetes darah jatuh dan meluncur di tenggorokan Fye yang terbaring, hal ini menyebabkan Fye merintih kesakitan._

_**End Flash Back (Back to the story)**_

Fye masih menunjukkan senyumnya sambil menatap lelaki yang terus menatapnya dengan sedikit tatapan bersalah.

"Masuklah, kita makan dulu. Semuanya sudah menunggu daritadi," Kurogane terus menatap sang penyihir.

Fye terus tersenyum, "aku akan masuk nanti. Kau masuk saja duluan, Kurogane," ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit kembali.

Tapi Kurogane tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia terus menunggu sang penyihir. "Hey! Masuklah, kau bisa masuk angin nanti," Kurogane menunggu sang penyihir.

Akhirnya ia pun menyerah, "baiklah, kau menang Kurogane. Aku masuk," beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju Kurogane berada tanpa menoleh dan menatap wajahnya.

Kurogane terdiam, ia pun mengikuti Fye dengan jarak yang agak jauh menuju tempat yang lainnya berkumpul.

Acara makan pun berlangsung dengan sedikit ketegangan, kecuali para penghuni negeri Tokyo ini yang sedikit mencairkan suasana diantara kelima anak muda ini.

….

….

…

..

Malam sunyi senyap di negeri Tokyo. Semua tertidur, kecuali dua kembar vampire dan juga Kurogane dan Fye.

Fye duduk termenung di jendela kamar terdiam, sedangkan Kurogane hanya membalikkan badannya membelakangi Fye sambil berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia terdiam tak ingin temannya tahu bahwa dirinya juga tak bisa tidur sama seperti temannya itu.

Tapi, "kau tak bisa tidur juga… Kurogane?" tanya Fye tanpa menatap temannya itu.

Kurogane berbalik dan menatap temannya yang sedang duduk di jendela yang ada di kamar mereka, "ya, kau sendiri kenapa tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kurogane singkat.

Fye cekikikan, "aku ini vampire kan? Jelas aku tak bisa tidur," jawab Fye dengan senyum cemoohnya.

Kurogane menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dan beranjak mendekati Fye yang duduk di jendela termenung menatap langit.

Tetapi keduanya terdiam, sama sekali tak berbicara. Padahal Kurogane ingin Fye memanggilnya dengan nama julukan seperti dulu, tapi sekarang pun Fye justru tak pernah memanggilnya dengan julukannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kurogane menarik tangan Fye dan menyeretnya ke kamar ganti, memojokkannya di sana. Menatapnya dalam, dengan matanya yang merah membara.

"Ada apa, Kurogane?" walaupun senyum masih terpancar di wajah Fye, tapi nampaknya aura marah juga terpancar keluar.

Kurogane terus menatapnya dalam, tanpa aba-aba dan seizing orang yang bersangkutan, Kurogane, melumat bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sangat panas.

Mata Fye terbelalak lebar saat adegan itu terjadi, ia ingin sekali mendorong sang pemuda berambut gagak dengan mata merahnya itu, tapi apa daya tenaga Kurogane lebih besar dari miliknya.

Kurogane menggenggam tangan sang pemuda berambut pirang dengan eratnya, terus melumat bibir sang pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sangat panasnya.

Lalu dengan sigap Kurogane memindahkan posisi bibirnya dan menempelkannya dileher Fye, hingga Fye menggerang dengan nada yang menyenangkan ditelinga Kurogane.

"Kuro…gane…" Fye terus mengerang ketika pakaiannya di buka dan Kurogane mendaratkan bibirnya disisi kiri dada sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Napasnya memburu tubuhnya semakin lemah dengan perlakuan Kurogane padanya.

Terus dan akhirnya Kurogane membaringkan Fye dengan beralaskan sebuah tikar tipis, ia terus menelanjangi pemuda pirang yang menyebut dirinya penyihir Celes.

Kurogane menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dan dengan gerakan perlahan Kurogane membuat Fye mengerang lagi. Terus hingga Kurogane mempercepat tempo permainannya dan membuat mengerang semakin menjadi.

"A…aku… !" dengan sebuah erangan yang menyenangkan telinga Kurogane dan cairan hangat yang keluar. Deru napas Fye memburu ia sedikit menarik napasnya dan menatap Kurogane yang telang menelanjanginya.

"Cepat sekali reaksimu," Kurogane pun membuka pakaiannya dan bersiap dengan bagian sensitifnya yang tadi ia persiapkan.

Mata Fye terbelalak melihat 'tubuh' Kurogane yang terlihat sudah tegang, "apa ya-!" belum sempat Fye berbicara Kurogane memasukkan bagian 'tubuh'nya ke dalam tubuh Fye hingga Fye hampir berteriak, namun ia tahan dengan tangannya.

Kurogane mendorong dengan tempo pelan namun berangsur cepat, hingga Fye mengerang dan memburu napasnya dengan cepatnya.

"Kuro…gane… henti-!" suara Fye terhenti setelah merasakan hangat cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga yang dikeluarkan di dalam tubuhnya.

Kurogane perlahan agak menjauh, ia pun memburu napasnya yang agak terengah-engah.

Fye terkulai lemas di lantai tanpa busana apapun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" masih berlinang air mata Fye menatap Kurogane.

Kurogane hanya terdiam, lalu, "aku hanya tak ingin kau bersikap begitu padaku," jawabnya singkat.

_**End**_

_**Ini Fic Yaoi pertama saia agak gaje jg sih pas baca lagi. Tapi yaaah, mohon direview**_


End file.
